<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rack Full Of Memories (Half Of Them In The Future) by Shock_Value</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361864">A Rack Full Of Memories (Half Of Them In The Future)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value'>Shock_Value</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Shit From Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Affection, Dream is a mess for George, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Oneshot, Temporary Character Death, The come back to life at the beginning of each round btw, Time Travel, quite a few things are pretty vague, they just miss each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Champagne drips off of the table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Shit From Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rack Full Of Memories (Half Of Them In The Future)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short and sweet :)</p><p>The title kind ahas nothing to do with the content, it was just a filler title and I thought I'd keep it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A golden liquor drips from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table was crafted from a dark wood and stained and polished to perfection. The stain doesn't conceal the soft natural highlights in the wood and everyone seems to like it that way despite their propensity to lean towards the fake. Faux furs and gold, diamonds that cost less than glass, all things found at the auction event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all seemed very distant from the time the world was in. The 1970's were a place where the lower classes adorned their homes with natural tones and went back to the earth for design advice. White table cloths and crystal chandeliers that have probably outlived most of the attendant's children weren't a very common place interior design choices anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drema felt very distant from the event despite being one of the many honorable guests. He had been engaged in many conversations and meetings, mostly for business or connections. He guessed he felt that way due to the fact that nothing was ever genuine in the meetings, all tight lipped and glossy smiles were always lost to the telling faces of their beholder. The spinning of a wedding ring often taken off for a scheduled affair was always telling to anyone who cares to give attention to it. The glittering dresses of high society women most likely blinded the viewer before they could pick up on the very obvious things, however, when business arrangement fails to a mistakenly scheduled night on the town everyone considered it the fault of the meeting attendees instead of the blatant whores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream thought himself better than to fall for the trick of beauty. He hadn't made any arrangements for the past couple of months anyway, for he had a date with destiny at the end of the night that he deemed far more important than any money he could have earned or women he could have slept with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream takes a look at his watch, his fitted suit pulling at itself. The second hand ticks, every other second matching a drop of champagne hitting the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone should really clean that up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one pays mind to the mess, though. Dream is the only one stationed at that end of the counter and everyone else is chatting or enjoying the music. Lovely singers had rotationed out, 30's swing that were reminiscent of the last decade filled Dream's ears with honey and glitter. Dream enjoyed the way the trumpets seemed to dance. Dream silently thanked the host for their decision on the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had turned his attention to finding a staff member to clean up the mess. Dream wouldn't want anyone's shoes to stick to the floor as they danced or for dirt to be tracked all over the marble flooring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clicking of his shoes could just only be heard over the muffled music as Dream walked out of the main ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you looking for somethIng sir?" A voice asks Dream from behind. Dream turns around to find a younger staff member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was looking for staff," Dream gestures toward the direction of the dripping champagne through the wall despite the fact you cannot see it, "There's a spilt glass of champagne by the counter and wanted to make sure someone knew so it could be taken care of." Dream ends with a tight lipped smile, much like the many on the faces inside but at least he knows how to put some emotion behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. That will be fixed shortly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point the music had stopped, a signal that a new singer would be taking the place of the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wondered what time it was. He should go ask someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dream enters the room again as the music begins again. He glances up to see if he recognized the performer and is pleasantly surprised when he does. He smiles and grabs a prefilled glass, keeping his eyes steady on the piece of art standing at center downstage. Dream would argue for hours that that was where the man belonged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genuine and sharp smile, dark doe eyes, flawless pale skin, it was all things that Dream knew like the back of his hand. His very hands had met those beautiful things with so much intent, in other times and different worlds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was the only beauty Dream had seen for years yet he had never seen the man sing. Dream didn't know he could sing and he couldn't wait to hear. Maybe he'll even get to hear it in private for his date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams watch ticks, he laughs to himself and takes a sip from his glass. His eyes catch George's and Dream could see the emotion in them. Dream bites the edge of his glass, teeth clinking against it. If he wanted to cause a scene he'd break the glass between his teeth but he figures George wouldn't want him to make a mess of himself before they had their meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George starts singing and Dream never wants to hear anything else. The way George keeps looking in his direction makes his heart beat a little faster and sip a little more of his drink. George was going to be the death of him. Unless Dream got him first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was after they had their fun though. That was when they played their game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's time on stage ends upsettingly early and he disappears behind velvet curtains leaving Dream to himself. Another hour later when the music had become more for background than entertainment and the people around him started speaking of futures and money, he was approached by an acquaintance. George followed close behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay," The acquaintance, a Mr. Smith that had been one of his first connections in this world. "Wonderful seeing you here, I wanted to introduce you to one of our performers from tonight." Mr. Smith gestures towards George who nods and holds out a hand for a greeting. Dream takes it, they have done this many times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice meeting you," George starts, "everyone calls me George."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay provides a polite laugh, "And everyone calls me Clay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Mr. Smith says, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He claps his large hands together and starts to turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-- before you go, old friend." Clay says, "Do you mind giving the time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Smith laughs, "You still refuse to get your own watch fixed? Let me tell you, I don't know how you get places on time without a working watch." He pulls out his own pocket watch with a hearty laugh, "It's half past eleven, I'll catch you lads later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves them there and Dream gets to really take George in. Beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's tie is skewed slightly and untightened. Curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Clay, what have you been doing in this time? It's been a couple years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fund half of the film industry with my my cameras."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? I think I've probably seen some of the films under your funding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles and leans closer to George, "Which ones?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pushes him away gently and gestures with his hands a bit, "I don't remember. You know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored </span>
  </em>
  <span>I get with all the old films and stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs, "This is our third time in a time period with film before 2020 and you still haven't gotten used to it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scoffs at him and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You picked all the time periods, George. You could have picked ones with movies you like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that's not how I picked the times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream raises his eyebrows, teasing, "Oh really? Then how'd you pick 'em?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream misses the troubled expression that appeared on George's face for a second. The question, although a joke, had reminded George of something. He attempted to ignore it, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, "Idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought you could sing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leans closer to George again and practically purrs in his ear, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A pause. "You sound so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" George warns. "That's illegal in this time, wouldn't want to be caught before we can get to the game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs, "Let me take you somewhere more private then? I have a room upstairs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George giggles a little, leaning a little towards him before answering, "That sounds good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream startseavign, checking that George is following and that no one is paying much mind to them as they leave the ballroom and find the stairs. No one seems to be nearby so Dream takes George's hand in his own, squeezing it and pulling him along. Tha hallways they walk as they go to find Dream's room was long and softly lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door clicks behind them and the door is locked, Dream is loosening his tie just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Georgie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at him, head low and softness in his eyes, "Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs and gets closer to George, pulling him against his chest, "Was starting to think I was in trouble with all the first name calling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George answers by pulling away from him slightly, wrapping a hand around the back of Dream's neck and pulling on some small hairs. George's other hand is placed on Dream's shoulder, thumb putting pressure on Dream's collar bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream breathes out a sigh, placing his hands on George's back. George pulls Dream down towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, "Dreamy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream, already melting into the affection, places his head in the crook of George's neck. He smelled like a soft floral perfume, it suited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pulls him closer to his body and holds him, tracing shapes into the back of Dream's neck and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George." Dream complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you big baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream goes to protest but before he can George has moved and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, right under his jaw. Both of George's hands are higher up on Dream's body now, squeezing at areas just a small amount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's breathing hitches and the words he was about to say leave his mind. All he could think about was how George treated him so well and how perfect he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George." Dream whispers. It was most just to say it. The name felt so nice in his mouth and every time he said it he could feel how George reacts to it. A harder kiss on his neck or the quickening of his heart. It was all perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, with George still around him he starts to lead them towards his bed so they could get off their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream just about collapses on the bed. He was so weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets himself and George down on the bed and George quickly changes their position so he could be on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans down and presses kisses to Dream's clothed chest before going back to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Dream can do is hum. His hands go up to rub George's sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles, "You mean it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George goes to press more kisses to Dream's neck but Dream grabs George's face and holds him where he was before pressing their lips together for the first time in years. One of the downsides to the time hopping game was that each round felt like it lasted forever, too long of a time to integrate themselves into society and not enough time to have each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were running out of rounds though, soon they'd be back in 2020 with their friends and each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George put more pressure into their kiss, shifting his weight fso he could get both hands in Dream's hair. Dream reciprocated the actions. The amount of love he felt coming from George was overwhelming and Dream wanted nothing more than to just stay like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pulls back with a shaky breath, "I missed you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream can feel the want to cry in his chest. He wouldn't but it really felt like he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're perfect, Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls George into another kiss, George pulls at his hair again but this time it's more solid and Dream knows George felt how his breathing changed and how he leaned his head back slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awe, Dreamy-- still at my disposal aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tries to shut George up with a kiss but George's grip in his hair tightens and Dream is stuck. George goes back to kissing his neck and giggling. Small "I love you"s are said into his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's watch stops ticking and they can hear a clock in the hall start the twelve chimes to midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George bite Dream's neck before pulling away with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like a loved mess and wanted to stay there so bad but it was time to play their game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more round."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughs quietly, "One more round then you can fly me to Florida."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop complaining."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you have this one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks at George and considers him for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'd give me a lead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I gave you the last round you wouldn't win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at him and kisses him before getting up and moving towards the window, sliding it open and letting the cold winter air in. The window was large and either of them could easily fit through it. The breeze pushed the curtains away from the opening and messed up George's already disheveled hair further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's how you want to end this round?" Dream asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shrugs, "It's easy. Pretty quick too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stands up, positioning himself behind George. George faces him and sends him a smile. Dream sends one back, slightly upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Sweetheart," Dream gets into a stance, "I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George giggles, "See you next round."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Dream puts all his power behind himself as he launches himself at George and pushes him out of the window. A second later Dream could hear the breaking of bones and the yelp of some poor woman who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles, laying down in his still warm bed and resting his eyes. He doesn't remember what time the next round would be in. He hopes it's good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed </p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>